video_collection_international_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The BFG (1990)
The BFG is a UK VHS release by Thames Video Collection on 10th September 1990. It features the animated Cosgrove Hall adaption of The BFG based on the best selling novel by Roald Dahl. Description Based on the best-selling novel by Roald Dahl A FULL-LENGTH ANIMATED FEATURE FILM "Dreams are not stories. Dreams are more like picture in books. If you want to make a story you have to mix up lots of dreams together" - The BFG Little Sophie is snatched from her orphanage bed one night by an awesome giant. It's just the beginning of a thrilling adventure with THE BIG FRIENDLY GIANT. THE BFG's job is to catch dreams in Dream Country and blow them into children's bedrooms when they are fast asleep. Sophie saw him, and people aren't allowed to see giants. Unfortunately, Sophie soon finds out that not all giants are friendly like THE BFG, and there is a constant threat from the bigger, uglier, cannlbalistic giants with names like The Bloodbottler, The Trogglehumper and The Fleshlumpeater. Sophie is determined that the giants must be stopped from carrying out their fiendish plans, and the only person she can think of with enough power is Her Majesty the Queen of England. Can Sophie stop the giants? Will the Queen listen to her? Who will capture the giants? Find out when this full-length animated feature film reaches its exciting conclusion. Cast *David Jason as the BFG *Amanda Root as Sophie *Angela Thorne as Queen Elizabeth II *Don Henderson as the Bloodbottler, the Fleshlumpeater and the Sergeant *Frank Thornton as Mr. Tibbs *Mollie Sugden as Mary *Michael Knowles as Head of Air Force *Ballard Berkeley as Head of Army *Myfanwy Talog as Mrs. Clonkers *Jimmy Hibbert as Additional voices Credits A Production for Thames Television by award winning COSGROVE HALL PRODUCTIONS Voices: BFG: David Jason, SOPHIE: Amanda Root, THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND: Angela Thorne, HEAD OF THE ARMY: Ballard Berkeley, HEAD OF THE AIR FORCE: Michael Knowles, GIANT BLOODBOTTLER and SERGEANT: Don Henderson, MARY: Mollie Sugden. Additional Voices by: Jimmy Hibbert, Frank Thornton, Myfanwy Talog, Don Henderson. Screenplay: John Hambley. Editor: Nigel Rutter. Music and Songs: Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. Producers: Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Director: Brian Cosgrove. © Cosgrove Hall Productions 1990 Trailers #1986 VCI Tracking Screen #Warning screen #Thames Video Collection logo #Start of The BFG (1989) Closing #End of The BFG (1989) #Thames Video Collection logo (silent) Trivia *The 1988-1991 "Video Collection International" copyright warning text and the 1986-1990 copyright warning text of Thames Video Collection both play together at the start of this video before the ident of Thames Video Collection and the opening credits of The BFG play together on this video. *The still and silent logo of Thames Video Collection plays for 16 seconds at the end of this video right after the very last bit of the closing credits of The BFG on this video. Gallery The_BFG_(UK_VHS_1990)_Back_cover.jpg The BFG (1989 film) title card.png The-BFG-Thames-Video-Collection-A-_57.jpg The-BFG-Thames-Video-Collection-A-_57_(1).jpg Category:The BFG Category:Thames Video Collection Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Children's Videos from V.C.I. Category:VHS Category:The Cannon Group, Inc. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:Films Category:Roald Dahl Category:Thames Television Category:Thames Video